Chef Arena
Chef Arena is a weekly challenge that will give a reward when player beats the chef ( AI ) by getting a higher score. Chef Arena unlocks at Fame Tier 5. Every week, Chef Arena will change ingredients and recipes / Reset all Boss list. Difficulty / tips ( Warning : Chef Arena doesn’t have any episodes/seasons to play. Every upgrade in this restaurant will cost a lot of coins / golds. Please avoid buying Chef Arena if you have an issue about coins / golds!) Difficulty : 5* (Advanced) * Has over 25 recipe menu items * Has a warming station * Has 3 different preparing stations * Has a Dessert Rules : Player needs to spend 1 Duel token to duel the Boss. You will play in the Chef Arena venue ONLY. In the battle between player and boss, you need to earn a higher score than the boss within limited time to win. Tip: - If you don't know how to make that food for a customer, hold your finger on the order bubble and you get a &#$%ing brilliant tutorial showing how it's made. - If you lose the battle with the boss, don't rush. Keep slowly collecting your coins and golds, using boosts and making upgrades until you win. - Make sure to spend time in the chef arena every week to earn a reward from the boss. - It is recommended to purchase the auto chef in this restaurant since most of upgrades are very expensive, and buying preparing station upgrades may even cost more than the auto chef. Buying the auto chef will fully upgrade the preparing station and will help to prepare the product menu. - Using the "Fast Feet" and "Rush Hour" boosts is very useful in this restaurant. "Fast Feet" will help you do everything faster than normal. Combining it with "Rush Hour” to make the customers instantly appear, the two boosts will enable you to serve more customers and do the multi-serving more often. - In order to be able to beat Gordon Ramsay, the player must have at least 70% overall of the kitchen upgrades and 2 prep dish slots. ''' - Player can do the prep recipe menu in '''Boiler (sous vide) station, since the Boiler never overcooks the food. - In the Chef Duel, the "Rush Hour" prep dish is very important, because you can beat almost every player who plays without the "Rush Hour" Prep dish. Products and Meals Each product can make the following meals: * Veal * Rainbow Carrot * Ostrich Egg * Lobster ** Grilled Lobster tail ** Fried Lobster * Duck ** Fried Whole duck ** Duck confit ** Glazed Wild Duck Breast * Taro ** Roasted Taro Root ** Taro Chips ** Taro pudding * Kabocha Squash ** Sesame Grilled Squash ** Glazed Kabocha Squash ** Roasted Squash * Scallops ** Glazed Sea Scallops ** Scallops Sous Vide * Batter * Cheese * Glaze * Red Grape Juice * Chocolate Trophy Boss list There are a total of 14 bosses in chef arena. You can't re-fight any defeated chef until the Duels are RESET (the next week). 1. Lars of Legend * Chef Profile : Lars isn't sure what he's doing here, but he'll give it his best shot (no matter how hard he tries, he will never be a winner) * Reward : 5 Tomatoes 2. Masked Mystery Man * Chef Profile : Who could this Mystery Man be? We're not sure. He might not know either. * Reward : 20 supplies 3. Cookie # Chef Profile : '''Steadfast and reliable, you can always count on Cookie in this kitchen (to give you a clumsy contest) # '''Reward : 4 Common Tickets 4. Paté * Chef Profile : She’s always helping you out, but now it's time to go head to head. * Reward : 2,500 coins 5. Wishelin Inspector Chef Profile : A great food critic who also knows his way around the kitchen! # Reward : Wishelin star 6. Angelika Chef Profile : Descended from the sky to teach us what real cooking looks like! # Reward : 3 Golds 7. Nelly Panina * Chef Profile : You've seen her skill in Big Bay Burgers, now let's see how she fares in the Chef Arena! * Reward : 2 Duel Tokens 8. Helena Thistleworth * Chef Profile : Taking a break from Delish n'Chips to show you what cooking's all about! * Reward : RARE Mystery Box 9. Joe Marconi * Chef Profile : Master of authentic Italian cuisine! * Reward : 3 Uncommon Tickets 10. Flo Executive Chef * Chef Profile : Chef Flo is a DinerTown entrepreneur, well-regarded chef, business owner, TV star, and restaurateur. She and her can-do attitude will kick your butt in the Chef Arena! * Reward : Prep Recipe Box 11. Becky Ann * Chef Profile : She kicks some serious butt, and if you challenge her, she'll kick YOUR butt too (unless you kick her butt first) * Reward : 2 Rare Tickets 12. Paola Sanchez * Chef Profile : Taking a break from Las Vegas, master chef Paola Sanchez is here to win! * Reward : ULTRA RARE Mystery Box 13. Grandma * Chef Profile : Grandma's here to school you in the kitchen. Do you dare challenge her? * Reward : Premium Ticket Box 14. Gordon Ramsay Executive Chef * Chef Profile : Chef Ramsay is a world-renowned chef and restaurateur, international TV sensation, and recipient of the Order of the British empire. You are in trouble if you do less than the best! * Reward : 2 Epic Tickets Trivia * This restaurant is supposed to be the 5th restaurant (instead of Prato Toscano '), since this restaurant was been created before 'Prato Toscano.